


Longing

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time in their lives that was defined by fearful longing. Years apart, but similar all the same.<br/>Everyone Wants to be Wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**_Padawan_ **

He had once had the utmost faith that he would become a Jedi Knight.  
He had known it with every fiber of his being.  
And now that certainty was shattered.  
He was twelve years old and there wasn’t a single master in the order who wanted him.

Perhaps they could see what he was trying to hide.  
Perhaps they could see that he was broken somehow.

He had done his best, he really had.  
He had passed every class, learned every lesson…  
Save one perhaps.

Emotion.

He could be precise with his language.  
He could speak the way they wanted it.  
But he couldn’t stop feeling it.

_(Love, he loved them)_

And he just wished he could be like the other initiates.  
He wished he could still have that certainty  
He wished he could be a Jedi Knight  
But there would never be one like him

_(But then there was…)_

\--

_**Seeker** _

She wasn’t meant to know.  
These documents were meant to be beyond her reach.  
They hadn’t counted on her learning so quickly.  
They hadn’t counted on her thirst for knowledge.  
Now she knew and she couldn’t take it back.

She had been so desperate to know, so hopeful.  
All for nothing.

She was not wanted.  
She had never been wanted.  
Would never be wanted.

_(Lies, her mind whispers, all lies. You know this)_

Her parents had been disappointed.  
A girl-child.  
Her mentors were never satisfied.  
A maverick.

Her parents hadn’t wanted her at all.  
The Genetic Hunters desired only her ability.

Not her mind  
Not her personality.  
Nothing that made her, her.

To them she was a failure.  
She didn’t understand why.

She passed every lesson.  
She succeeded in every assignment.

Sixteen

And still she had only one option to save herself  
To stop herself from being cleansed.  
From being remade into the image of what they wanted.

_(She understood now what so horrified Sassai)_

She knew what she planned to do was wrong  
But she needed them to want her  
This was her home

_(But he loved her…)_


End file.
